


Kiss Me Anywhere, Everywhere

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 100 word drabbles, 5 + 1, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: David has never been kissed like this.
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kiss Me Anywhere, Everywhere

David has never been kissed like this – with the back of his head slammed into a solid wall, the surge of pain instantaneously soothed by Nick's forceful lips, hungry and demanding on his own. Teeth clashing, raking, sinking into his bottom lip with harsh drags. Strong fingers grasping tightly around his unresisting wrists, guiding the backs of his hands together above his head and holding him in place. The entire length of Nick's body pressed against himself, hard cock grinding through several layers of clothes. It is wild and searing and is making his insides boil with anticipation and need.

David has never been kissed like this – lazy and sloppy, open-mouthed and wet. Nick’s tongue relentlessly tasting and teasing between his helplessly parted lips, while his head is angled almost uncomfortably sideways to allow for just this much of a connection. Nick's hips moving hard and fast against him, thrusting into him with purpose, as strong arms encircle him from behind. The air filled with sounds of slick smacks and heavy breathing, groans that fade into moans that fade out into voiceless gasps. Desire coils through his body, heat spreading through every vein, steadily bringing him closer to the edge.

David has never been kissed like this – forehead pressed into the pillow, impeding every sharp intake of breath, as Nick's agile tongue slides between his cheeks. Long, wet, generous strokes making him forget his own name. Flushed face warmed by his own muffled whimpers as Nick plunges in deep. Blunt fingernails dig into his hips, quite possibly leaving marks where they anchor him from the intense wave of heat that elevates him to spheres formerly unknown. Remembering how to breathe becomes his only concern as he is swept up by the overwhelming force of this new form of sensual overload.

David has never been kissed like this – the touch of gentle fingers fanning across the side of his face, one digit applying faint pressure just before his ear, two more alike below it. The smallest, lightest, just fleetingly grazes the hinge of his jaw while the pad of Nick's thumb traces the outline of his lips. His breath catches with the sheer softness of the gesture as Nick presses his lips to David's brow, a hint of stubble tickling his nose as he does. He swallows, fighting the unwelcome wetness that's starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

David has never been kissed like this – nestled in silky sheets, surrounded by the earthy smell of Nick and the warm glow of his bedside lamp, time seems to fade into nonexistence. Nick’s full weight is leaning down on him, covering him like a blanket. Lips are touching, feather-light and barely brushing, just a hint of tongue darting out to tease him. Slow, so slow. Flickers of electricity are buzzing through him with every swipe, with every whispered breath and murmured word. His body is melting into the bedding while hands glide along his arms and fingers entangle with his.

David has never kissed anyone like this – his heart pounding, his insides tingling. Nick’s smile is warm and inviting, his eyes demanding and dark. David's never been bold or brave, but this is all the encouragement he requires to surge forward and grasp what he’s been wanting for so long. Nick’s lips are soft but dry beneath his own, Nick’s breath emitting heat and a faint smell of something sweet. It's enticing, making him crave more. Bold hands come up around Nick’s head, holding him close and closer yet, while Nick’s tongue answers his own – in a promise for more.


End file.
